


Her Colonel

by Katiebug445



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMAB spoilers, IDK MAN I JUST REALLY LIKE ROY AND HAWKEYE, enjoy my small ficlet, i don't even know what this i just ranted at like 3 am, minor warning for blood, or don't i don't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Riza finds herself in an unexpected spot, Roy finds himself unwilling to care about consequences. Spoilers for episode 59 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.





	Her Colonel

Perhaps it was a dream, she thought. Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up.

But she didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where Roy loved her, too. Where he was open and affectionate with her, like they should have always been. 

Riza could hear him somewhere, getting closer and screaming her name, she feel him beside her, pulling her into his arms, hear his breathing. "Lieutenant?!“ He called, his voice very close and very desperate. Why was he scared, she wondered. She was right here. She was fine. 

"I’ve stopped the bleeding, but she needs to see a doctor as soon as possible.” Who was that? Who was bleeding? A muddy memory flashed through her mind, a blade slicing across her skin, and it made sense. It was her. She was in trouble. 

Riza tried to move her head, and white hot pain seared through her neck. She winced, and the arms around her shifted ever so slightly. “Lieutenant?” Roy said again, softer, but no less uneasy. 

Riza opened her eyes just a little, and his brown ones were staring right back at her. This had to be a dream; he never allowed himself to look at her like this… He couldn’t let himself be this vulnerable. “Colonel?” She whispered. “I’m so sorry." 

"No, don’t speak. Just rest now.” This was so different than his normal aloofness. Wasn’t he worried about someone seeing this? She could hear people fighting all around them, and Riza supposed in this moment, nobody cared. 

No one had noticed what was happening between them right then. Roy once again pulled her close, and, taking advantage of this rare and strange opportunity, she let him hold her. 

Riza rested her head on his arm and stared up at her colonel, her Roy, and just let herself be his for however long she could.


End file.
